1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of an amine together with a palladium(II) compound for an ammonia-free, aqueous bath for electrodepositing palladium coats.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
German Patent 23 60 834 describes a bath for electrodepositing palladium coatings which bath contains palladium as complex with an amine of the general formula EQU NH.sub.2 --(CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 NH).sub.n --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 NH.sub.2 with n.gtoreq.3.
From this bath, at current densities between 0.1 and 2.5 A/dm.sup.2, glossy, palladium coatings, free of cracks and pores, can be deposited. During galvanizing, the pH of the bath remains constant, and in contrast to the slightly ammoniacal baths containing palladium as amine complexes no harmful vapors result.
German Offenlegungsschrift 26 57 925 likewise describes an ammonia-free, aqueous bath for electrodepositing palladium. The bath contains palladium as diglycin palladium(II) complex and aminoacetic acid as complex former.